Yshan - Souvenirs à la dérive
by M. Kye
Summary: Tima, suite à un traumatisme, s'est réveillée amnésique. Yshan, lasse d'attendre une guérison incertaine, prend un risque pour faire retrouver à son amie une partie de ses souvenirs. Entre celle qui protège et celle qui soutient, il y a un lien intangible mais fort... un lien qui met les individualités à nu quand on s'y raccroche. One-shot, OCs. Postérieur à "Memento Finis".


_Disclaimer : je ne possède rien de World of Warcraft, même pas les persos que j'ai créé dans le jeu (selon les termes de l'EULA)._

 _Ecrit en 2005, pendant mon époque Odyssea [RP / Kirin Tor] - Tima [NE / F / Priest] était un perso joué par un autre membre de la guilde et avait lancé cette idée de RP "amnésique". Ce one-shot s'était intercalé entre deux parties de RP en jeu. Ne correspond à aucune quête particulière en jeu. Tima et Yshan avaient joué quelques fois en groupe d'instance ensemble, et la relation tank-soigneur est toujours particulière._

* * *

L'elfe aux cheveux argentés était plongée dans ses pensées, tenant entre ses mains une robe bleutée dont les parements auraient rappelé à tout elfe les nuances nocturnes de sa terre d'exil, Teldrassil, l'Arbre-monde. Aube pâle et brumeuse, crépuscule ourlé de nuages de pluie, nuit baignée d'étoiles et de follets errant entre les filets de brumes vagabondes...

Mais ses yeux lumineux restaient là, immobiles, sans ciller, sans comprendre. Les mains jouaient avec le tissu soyeux, comme pour y chercher des sensations, comme si le contact pouvait rendre au vêtement ce sens que l'apparence ne lui donnait plus.

Sans résultat.

Un soupir à peine perceptible s'échappe des lèvres tremblantes, pour se perdre dans le silence de la cabine. Un soupir, un souffle, un témoin fugitif de la peine de celle qui se demande encore tout ce qu'elle a perdu.

Comment peut-on regretter ce qu'on ne connait même pas ?

Elle secoue la tête, d'un air las, comme pour reprendre courage. Le chemin est si long...

Par la porte ouverte, un autre regard la dévisage. Sur la peau bleutée, les marques sombres forment deux lames verticales qui barrent les yeux et donnent au visage un aspect plus sévère que l'expression inquiète n'adoucit pas. Sans mot dire, la guerrière, les bras croisés, regarde son amie se débattre avec le néant d'une mémoire indocile.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines.

* * *

Tima serre les mains autour d'une tasse de thé. Sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi, il y a dans ces gestes insignifiants quelque chose de rassurant, l'impression d'être en terrain connu... l'impression de pouvoir se raccrocher à une présence tangible, aussi routinière soit-elle.

Elle lève le regard en entendant le bruit des bottes sur le bois de la coursive, et croise celui, direct, de l'elfe combattante qui fait partie de cet étrange équipage.

Yshan. Le nom résonne doucement aux frontières de sa mémoire, comme un rêve qui ne veut pas se révéler mais laisse entrevoir son existence. Ce que la guerrière lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant lui paraissait toujours aussi invraisemblable - elle, affronter des dragons, des géants, des démons ? Elle avait des pouvoirs pour apaiser les blessures, c'était un fait, mais les médecins n'étaient pas des gens de guerre... non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, ils le lui avaient tous dit. Ils semblaient sûrs d'eux.

Elle avait tenu des vies entre ses mains ?

Elle reprend contact avec l'instant présent, reçoit le choc du regard inquiet qui plonge dans ses yeux.

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, Tima."

Un instant d'hésitation.

"Si... si, tout va bien, je v... je t'assure..."

Elle soutient le regard quelques instants, puis baisse les yeux. Pas de honte. Pas de chagrin. Juste parce qu'elle se sent, un instant, manquer de force... rien qui la soutienne...

Yshan regarde son amie baisser les yeux, sans raison, sans motif. Elle aimerait trouver des mots, mais il n'y en a aucun qui lui semble convenir aucun qui ne résonnerait pas dans le vide... Elle aimerait trouver des gestes, mais comment sauver une personne de la noyade quand on ne voit pas l'eau dans laquelle elle est plongée ?

Les mains de Tima se serrent un peu plus sur sa tasse.

* * *

"Tima ?"

L'elfe sursaute, tourne la tête dans une brume de cheveux argentés, les yeux encore ensommeillés. La silhouette féline de la combattante se découpe dans les couleurs pastel de l'aube.

"Euh... oui, Yshan ?"

"Viens avec moi."

En complément à la parole, une main ferme se pose sur son poignet. Légère pression des doigts, un sentiment d'urgence sans être insistant... Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la prêtresse suit la silhouette élancée vers l'entrepont - vers sa propre cabine, ouverte d'une main décidée.

"Il faut que tu te changes... ta tenue habituelle. Tu te souviens dans quelle tenue on t'a retrouvée ?"

"Euh..."

Hésitation. Sa mémoire est un kaléidoscope de zones d'ombre - si nombreuses, si profondes - et de petites clairières lumineuses plus ou moins éloignées, qui tournent follement en une sarabande effrénée...

"Heu... je crois..."

"Passe-là."

La guerrière se cale contre la porte, le dos appuyé au panneau de bois. Tima hésite un instant, puis ouvre son armoire à la recherche des vêtements requis. Il y a, dans le ton de voix de l'elfe, une détermination motivée par l'urgence. Malgré ses doutes, elle obtempère.

A chaque vêtement pris en main puis revêtu, elle sent, un peu plus, le poids de ce passé qu'elle a oublié. Les infimes traces d'usures, les marques à peine esquissées. Un tourbillon d'indices...

... et rien pour les relier.

Un instant, elle s'arrête, serrant l'étoffe.

Une main sur son épaule. Ferme, forte, confiante.

"Fais-moi confiance."

Un croisement de regards, un instant.

Tima hoche la tête, et continue de se vêtir.

* * *

Les deux elfes courent à travers les passerelles de Baie-du-Butin, croisant des gobelins de patrouille et quelques personnes matinales. Déjà, du haut de la ville, le bruit du marteau frappant le métal se fait entendre, comme chaque jour, le rythme du travail incessant du forgeron à l'oeuvre.

Tima accélère un peu pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Yshan s'arrête devant une porte ouverte, jette un oeil, puis entre. Grimpe les barreaux de l'échelle rapidement, pour arriver à l'air libre, dans la lumière du petit jour.

Une odeur fauve emplit l'air.

Un battement d'ailes. Un cri strident.

Tima a un geste de recul.

"Ne t'inquiète pas... ce sont des griffons apprivoisés. Nous allons faire un petit voyage."

La prêtresse approche avec un rien d'appréhension. Devant elle, le nain bardé de cuir, d'étranges lunettes lui masquant les traits, commence à harnacher une des bêtes majestueuses.

"Heu..."

Yshan se retourne. Elle semble détendue.

"N'aie pas peur. C'est un peu comme de gros pigeons voyageurs, ils vont là où ils ont l'habitude d'aller. Ils nous mèneront à bon port. Nous ne seront pas absentes longtemps."

Le nain s'approche de Tima, lui indiquant la bête apprêtée.

"Et... où allons-nous ?"

La guerrière, occupée à fermer ses sacs de selle, se retourne.

"Là où se trouve un fragment de ta mémoire."

Elle sourit, et ajoute, comme pour elle-même :

"Enfin, j'espère..."

* * *

Le soleil implacable jette une chape lourde sur les rochers rougeâtres des mesas et sur le sable orangé des pentes poussiéreuses. Ca et là, de fugitifs tourbillons ocres s'enroulent sur eux-mêmes, oscillent quelques secondes sur leur base, puis disparaissent, happés par la chaleur.

Les ombres des cactus sont noires, tranchées, de simples points sur la terre aride.

Tima essuie une goutte de sueur.

A côté d'elle, Yshan ajuste ses gantelets, sa lame posée en travers de ses genoux. Elle regarde un cirque rocheux encaissé, un peu en contrebas.

La guerrière est le seul point d'ancrage, le seul élément rassurant au milieu de ce décor hostile, vide, dont la sécheresse se fait l'écho sinistre du désert de sa mémoire. Même les tourbillons participent à ce sentiment de frayeur, fragments de souvenirs qui se dérobent avant qu'on aie eu le temps de les saisir...

"Tima, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a quelques jour, au bord de l'eau ?"

La voix d'Yshan est basse, presque apaisante. Alors que la prêtresse se sent déchirée entre la peur sourde de la solitude et celle, plus aigüe, de l'inconnu, l'elfe aux cheveux aigue-marine semble en paix, une attitude qui tranche à la fois avec le décor sauvage et avec la tension qui l'avait habitée pendant tout le voyage.

Comme si elle ne doutait plus de ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

"Heu... oui... à propos de quoi ?"

Un léger sourire.

"De mes cicatrices, et des adversaires qui avaient laissé ces traces dans ma chair..."

Géants, ogres, troggs, démons... Autant de mots qui n'éveillent rien d'autre qu'un vague sentiment de crainte sourde.

"En voici un."

Et soudain, elle le voit. Sortant d'une gorge encaissée, ses ailes sombres battant paresseusement l'air torride pour se maintenir en vol à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, la queue écailleuse fouettant de droite et de gauche, le long cou ondoyant en un rythme presque hypnotique, la tête serpentine aux yeux de feu carmin, à la gueule ouverte sur l'ombre et la fournaise, garnie de crocs dégouttants de salive acide.

La terreur prend une forme, une couleur... la terreur prend un nom.

Dragon.

Même fuir est trop difficile. Ses jambes sont de plomb, son esprit de marbre froid et figé.

L'instant de mort pesante et inéluctable est brisé par la voix basse de la guerrière.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ensuite ?"

Tima regarde sa compagne de voyage, la confusion se mêlant, dans son regard, à la peur.

"Tu avais, de nombreuses fois, tenu ma vie entre tes mains..."

Yshan se lève, ajuste son bouclier, et dégaine sa lame. elle se tourne vers le monstre, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux de la prêtresse : intenses, confiants, déterminés.

"Fais au mieux, Tima."

Un cri de défi perçant, une course de quelques pas, et l'elfe fond sur l'immense reptile, silhouette minuscule armée d'acier face à la monstruosité écailleuse et brûlante.

"Yshan !"

Le dragon rugit sa fureur, fouettant l'air de ses ailes, griffant et mordant.

"Yshan !"

Comme un serpent, le cou se dresse au-dessus de la silhouette fragile et vulnérable.

"YSHAAAAN !"

Le torrent de feu s'abat sur la guerrière dans un crépitement de forge déchaînée, oblitérant la silhouette fragile dans une agonie incandescente.

Mais Tima ne le voit plus. Elle ne voit plus le reptile terrible, ni la silhouette noyée dans les flammes. Elle ne voit plus le sable de la caldera, les rochers ocres, les cactus calcinés.

Le bruit qui bat la chamade à ses tempes, le cri qui grandit, les vagues qui se brisent sur le rivage de sa conscience...

Instinctivement, elle embrasse cette lueur qui vacille et qui souffre, la soutient, la relève. La lumière pâle de la lune apaise le cri, calme les battements de coeur.

Un instant.

De nouveau, le voile rouge de cette vie qui fuit.

De nouveau, l'appel à la lumière, le voile apaisant qui protège et qui calme la tempête.

Tenir.

Tenir cette flamme vacillante, l'empêcher de s'éteindre.

Le rythme de la souffrance devient celui de ses pensées, son coeur bat la mesure des vagues de lune qui vont vers celle qu'elle ne peut plus abandonner. Ce rythme qu'elle connait tout au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle retrouve, qu'elle accueille comme une révélation - avant l'oubli, quelque chose existait.

Le temps d'un souffle - une fraction d'éternité.

L'impression de brûlure, de tension, de limite effleurée. Souffrance un instant, qui se dérobe.

Tenir.

Et puis, tout s'arrête. Le cri se fait silence, le battement de coeur s'apaise, la tempête s'éloigne, laissant Tima pantelante sur le rivage ocre du désert.

Quelques pas plus loin, le dragon gît, la mort figée dans son regard vitreux.

Sous son corps énorme, les cheveux épars, la guerrière gît, inerte, au milieu des cendres de roc calciné, au milieu d'un lac de sang qui s'étend paresseusement comme un limon poisseux et sombre. Elle tient toujours, dans sa main crispée, son arme, en geste de dernier défi dérisoire...

Instinctivement, Tima court vert le corps inerte, la gorge nouée.

Un mouvement. La bête frémit...

Dans l'esprit de la prêtresse, la lumière se fait vengeance. Les fils de lune sont façonnés en toile d'ombre, un tissage fin comme une lame. Ses mains s'entourent de l'aura noire qui annonce la douleur et la mort. Meurs, créature !

Le pouvoir vengeur se focalise, se concentre... et part dans le néant, son focus dispersé, incapable de trouver sa cible.

"Hmmmpfff..."

"Y... Yshan ?"

L'elfe écrasée par le corps du grand ver carmin se dresse sur un coude, le visage encore couvert de sa chevelure en désordre.

"Oumph... foutus dragons, toujours... aïe..."

Centimètre par centimètre, la guerrière s'extirpe de son cercueil de chair et d'écailles.

"... toujours à s'écraser... ouch... comme des limaces..."

Le visage apparaît, couvert de sang, de sueur et de poussière... mais la lumière d'Elune danse, joyeuse, dans les yeux d'ordinaire si sévères.

Tima tend la main, ôte le gantelet de métal encore chaud. Le contact, peau contre peau, main dans la main, la rassure.

Elle tire de toutes ses forces pour aider son amie à finir de s'extraire.

* * *

Même l'ombre n'apporte pas la fraîcheur au milieu de ce désert. Tout au plus évite-t-elle de sentir, sur ses épaules et son dos, le poids écrasant de la lumière crue.

Pour celles qui sont encore à reprendre leur souffle, c'est un hâvre de paix après la tempête.

Yshan est allongée sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, regardant les fils blancs des nuages passer dans le ciel éclatant. Les pièces d'armure sont dispersées autour d'elle, un peu en désordre. Sa chemise blanche remontée à mi-hauteur laisse voir un large bandage qui lui enserre le torse. Ses cheveux bleutés répandus font comme une flaque marine autour de son visage.

A côté d'elle, assise, Tima regarde devant elle, fixant le cadavre immobile du grand ver au-dessus duquel quelques charognards commencent à tourner, attirés par l'odeur de sang et de chair. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

"Ta vie entre mes mains..."

Yshan tourne la tête, se tourne pour dévisager son amie. Malgré la douleur résiduelle des côtes cassées, la guerrière semble sereine, rassurée.

"- Oui.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir...

\- Oui."

Une ombre de sourire, à la fois rassurant et complice.

"J'avais confiance en toi."

Les yeux de lumière, barrés des dessins de lames bleues, sourient.

"Je suis contente de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompée..."

La prêtresse interroge son amie du regard.

"Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie pour... pour ça ?"

Yshan se rallonge, retourne à sa contemplation du ciel.

"C'est important, la mémoire..."

Elle lève le bras, l'index pointé vers le ciel, traçant dans l'air des signes invisibles. Le regard de Tima dérive, suit le mouvement, déchiffre peu à peu la glyphe qui ne restera que dans l'esprit de celles qui l'ont vue tracée. Un caractère elfique, élégant dans sa complexité picturale.

 _Thel'Quelerin_ : la force de l'esprit éternel.

Tima esquisse un sourire. Il reste encore d'immenses zones d'ombre, des brumes qui s'étirent et cachent les pans du passé, mais elle voit, maintenant, quelques fragments s'éclairer et revenir au jour. Des lieux, des visages, des sons - quelques images de sa vie, ramenées au rivage par la violence de la tempête.

Elle se laisse un instant bercer par ces nouveaux souvenirs, par l'impression fugitive de savoir, l'espace d'un battement de coeur, qui elle est.

Presque sans y penser, ses yeux continuent à suivre les mouvements de la main qui imprime l'air de pensées. Une autre glyphe, un autre mot évanescent, qui restera à jamais gravé dans l'instant.

 _Aleisha'Inu_ : l'amitié, les sentiments nés des épreuves.

Un instant, la prêtresse ressent, au delà des traits impassibles de sa compagne d'aventure, la nature tourmentée des pensées, des sentiments qui, confinés dans le carcan de la discipline, ne s'expriment que sous forme d'épure, sublimés et deshumanisés.

Un instant, Yshan semble vulnérable.

Puis, l'ombre de sourire revient, le visage retrouve sa force sereine.

La guerrière se redresse sur un coude, grimace, entreprend - avec un peu de peine - de se lever. tend la main vers Tima.

"Allez, rentrons. Pendant notre absence, les autres auront peut-être eu des idées."

Tima saisit la main tendue. Avec confiance.


End file.
